Your Smile Makes My Heart Shine
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Just some shamelessly fluffy Finchel, set right after 2x22. Rating it M even though this chapter is harmless because I'm planning to write a second smutty chapter. Finn/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I don't profit from writing this.**

**Story: Just my attempt at some Finn/Rachel because I love them to bits and I wanted to write something set after the season 2 finale. Contains spoilers (sort of).**

Rachel Berry walks out of school that afternoon.

No, she doesn't walk. She bounds, she springs, she flies. And she can't stop goddamn smiling.

Finally, that beautiful half smile, those sweet strong arms, that boy is hers again.

As she steps out into the sunshine, she closes her eyes for a second or two, just to relive that kiss on the stage all over again. The lights, his hand in her hair, the black shirt he was wearing. It's all so vivid as if it had only happened minutes ago. She has to shake her head a little, and laugh.

If someone had told her that she would choose to kiss a boy, over winning Nationals, she would have snorted in their face.

But then, and her mouth twitches wider here, no one had ever told her she would feel like this about anyone. And that they would feel the same way.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, already anticipating who it would be.

_We're going to have to work pretty hard to outdo that kiss. Come over to mine tomorrow? Xxxx_

The thing that made her the happiest of all was picturing him keying in the kisses before he sent it to her.

_Can't wait xxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I don't profit from writing this.**

**Story: Just my attempt at some Finn/Rachel because I love them to bits and I wanted to write something set after the season 2 finale. Contains spoilers (sort of). **

**NB: This is the smutty chapter folks, so if you don't want smut, don't read!**

Rachel brushed the hair out of her face, and with a breath, rang the doorbell. Her stomach was all squiggly with nerves, but the good, fluttering butterfly kind.

"Hey. Come in."

As Finn stepped back to let her in, and she tried to dampen down her wide smile at seeing his brown eyes and cute grin as she stepped inside.

"I'm sorry I'm a little late," she immediately began, knowing if she didn't talk now she'd come over all shy, which would be ridiculous. "I always forget where your house is."

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, I'm okay," she smiled, glancing around the corner into the living room.

Finn saw her and grinned. "Oh, my Mum's gone on a trip with Burt, and Kurt's over at Mercedes's I think. Or possibly Blaine's."

"Do you wanna go to my room? I cleaned it especially," he said with a shy shrug that always looked endearing on his six foot frame.

His room was as quintessentially 'Finn' as Rachel remembered it being, with socks and shirts strewn about, school textbooks covered by Xbox games. It even smelt like the aftershave he wore, and Rachel breathed it in appreciatively, realising how long it had been since she had last been in his room. Her eyes then drifted over to his bed, which was neatly made, the cover pulled up. She was just wondering if he had done that for her when she felt him step over and half turned.

"Sorry it's still kinda messy."

"Come here," she said, and taking his hand, led him over to sit down on the bed next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought…" she began tantalizingly. "We could work on, improving that kiss." Her hand over his, she looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

With a smile that Rachel was sure would melt the iciest, hardest heart, Finn leaned in, and they began to kiss.

It had only been a few minutes when Rachel was aware of the atmosphere changing, intensifying. Finn was kissing her more deeply, his tongue swirling into her mouth, his hand moving from her hair to round the back of her waist to pull her closer. A tiny part of her considered stopping him, but she didn't want to, and let him move her back so that she was lying on the bed, and him on top.

It was at that point Finn did something he hadn't done before, moving to kiss Rachel's neck. It felt amazing; his tongue flicking and pushing against her skin, and she found herself making audible noises of breathlessness.

"Does that feel good?" she heard him murmur, and he continued, pressing even harder against her in a way she knew was going to leave marks.

"Finn," she began, and he pulled back immediately.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head, with a fraction of a smile. "I-I wanted to do something for you too," she explained. It wasn't something she had thought of until just that moment, but she had decided to throw caution to the wind.

Sitting up, and forcing Finn to shuffle back a little, she pulled her top up and over her head, throwing it sideways to the floor. She had actually worn a nice bra today too, crimson red with frilly bits on it, and slightly push up so it accentuated her cleavage. She tried not to be self-conscious as Finn's eyes darkened.

"Ummm, so what do you think?"

"You're really sexy, Rachel," Finn said and leaned in to place his lips on hers again. His hand felt incredible smoothed against the curve of her back, but as she felt it slide up towards her bra strap she panicked and pulled away.

"Finn, I-I'm just not ready to sleep with you. I mean I – "

"I know," Finn said immediately, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "It's okay."

"But I was thinking…maybe we could do some of the other stuff?"

"You mean…third base? I'd like that," he said softly, when Rachel nodded shyly. He knew this was a big deal for her. Hell, it was a big deal for him.

His lips were soft but firm against hers, a combination she loved. In a swift manoeuvre they were lying back down on the bed and his hand was sliding up her stomach slowly. The anticipation was too much and she closed her eyes, letting out a small gasp as his hand slid inside the cup of her bra. Large, slightly coarse fingers flicked back and forth against her, and she felt her nipple hardening under his touch. She hadn't really realised it until she heard him let out a soft, breathless laugh but she'd been pushing her hips up against him with every touch. How could he make her body go so crazy like this? It was like she was losing control. All rational thought had definitely shut down and she didn't even care.

Finn must have noticed this too when she dragged him down onto her and began kissing him like the world was going to end any minute and she had to have him now, but he certainly wasn't complaining and began to fight to regain some dominance. Their tongues wrestled harder, faster and she felt Finn grinding against her in a manner that sent sensation shuddering through her skirt.

"Just, let me…" she murmured incoherently, and found herself sliding down her pleated skirt, and being forced to remove her tights consequently. She realised this actually left her lying in her underwear now but was too turned on to really feel self-conscious.

And then it hit her.

"Umm, you couldn't take your shirt off could you? I feel very undressed compared to you…"

Finn nodded, but he was hesitant as his hands went to the bottom of his t shirt and with a flash of clarity Rachel remembered his body issues during the Rocky Horror Glee Show they'd all done.

"Finn," she said tenderly. "You're perfect to me."

Finn's mouth quirked up a little awkwardly, and in one smooth gesture whipped off his shirt and flung it aside. Rachel was aware that she shouldn't stare, it would only make him more self-conscious, but she couldn't help it, her gaze raked all over his smooth torso and the clean, broad lines of his shoulders.

"I know I'm not, cut, like Sam or Puck," Finn shrugged semi apologetically, semi embarrassed.

Rachel bit her lip, not sure whether to go into a long spiel or brush off his comment. Instead, she leaned forward, forced to arch up a little because of his height, and whispered in his ear.

"You're really hot Finn."

It worked; she felt his smile.

"I feel the same about you," she heard him murmur, and suddenly that mouth was on her neck again and it wasn't long before she was actually whispering "Don't stop" automatically between her gasps for breath.

He made his next move quickly, presumably so that Rachel wouldn't have the time to feel self-conscious about it, sliding underneath her pants, and slowly slicking a finger into her. The feel of it made her realise just how wet she was. She bit down on her lip as she felt him sliding his finger down so he could part the lips before beginning a rubbing motion.

Her cheeks hot with this new experience, she closed her eyes, but was unable to prevent a sound escaping her as he pushed a little harder.

"Did you like that?" he said softly.

"If you…do that, and the rubbing thing," she murmured.

Finn began a weird movement inside her and she shook her head. "No, not together, I meant…if you alternate it…"

She bit her lip again, embarrassed to be instructing him but it paid off as he followed her directions and continued to circle her inside, every now and again pushing his finger harder against her.

It was working though, she could feel her whole body getting hotter and hazier with sexual pleasure and was making throaty noises that she couldn't control.

"Faster…please," she whispered and then all she could feel was the firm bud of Finn's fingertip furiously sliding against her highest point and she shuddered into him as the sensation rocked her. Everything was beginning to intensify further and she could hear herself making noises in his ear she'd never made before in her life, didn't know she could make in fact, but she didn't care. "Ohhh, that's it, right there…"

It took her a few minutes to get her breath back, so much so that she could barely emit anything more than a "Uh-huh" when he asked her "Was that good?"

As soon as she'd recovered, he was kissing her again and she remembered suddenly that it was his turn now and moved round on the bed so that she could lie on top of him, for she'd read and heard a lot of places that guys liked the girls to be on top. It felt strange to be on top of another person but Finn was so sturdy it was likely he could barely feel her weight.

Leaning forward slowly, so he would get a nice view of her chest she proceeded to return the kisses he had applied to her neck earlier to his own, feeling more dull surges of arousal as she heard him getter more and more breathless. She felt his hand grip her arm.

"Rachel," he said breathlessly, and she nodded, her hand working to undo his jeans, but struggling.

"I-I can't get your jeans undone," she laughed softly, and he went to help her. She realised as she slid them down that this was the first time she was seeing his legs too. He had strong thighs, the legs of a jock and she bit her lip with a smile, gazing up at him as she slid her hand up the inside of his leg and heard him swallow. She rubbed her palm against him, feeling him long and hard through the material of his boxers for the first time. He felt really good. If this confirmed nothing else tonight, Rachel knew one thing for sure. She was definitely heterosexual.

She also knew she had to do this now before embarrassment or self-consciousness got the better of her. Taking her hand away she moved them to the waistband of his boxers to ease them down just enough to expose his erection.

He was smoother than she'd expected as she wrapped a hand round him and began to slide it up and down, the suddenness of his noises surprising her. She began to increase her speed, then realised he was trying to say something to her.

"Move your h-hand…high-higher," he half said, half asked her and she moved her hand without hesitation, the thought of his gasps and his pleasure feeling as hers had done turning her on all over again. She realised his head must have been more sensitive and circled her thumb around it quickly, rubbing her fingers against his shaft. His whole body was shaking underneath her until his breathing suddenly died down. Awkwardly, and also reluctantly she took her hand away, and realised as she opened her fingers out that they were sticky. She'd forgotten about that part.

"Um, Finn?" she said, trying not to sound too squicked out. "Have you got a tissue?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Finn glanced round his messy room then said "I think you'll have to go to the bathroom actually, sorry."

_Typical boy, _Rachel thought, _not to have any tissues_. But she was quite glad to have a minute to compose herself in the bathroom before returning to him.

He was lying on the bed when she got back. He'd pulled his boxers back up but not bothered to dress which she was pleased to see, as her eyes drank in the sight of his torso once more. He was doing the same to her, she noticed, as she climbed back onto the bed and into his arms.

"Hey," she smiled, snuggling up into him, and closing her eyes for a second to relish the feeling of her legs gangled up with his.

"Rachel?"

"You know that I didn't invite you over just to do stuff, right?"

Rachel turned to try and meet his eyes, which unfortunately meant craning her head awkwardly. "Yeah of course."

"I just…" Finn said, and then paused in his Finn like way when he was trying to compose his thoughts. "I don't want you to think I was trying to take advantage."

"You can take advantage all you want," Rachel grinned. "As long as I can too of course."

"It's a deal."

"You know you're supposed to seal deals with a kiss. It's the rules," Rachel said mock-seriously.

"Are you kidding? I invented that rule," Finn smiled as they leaned forward.


End file.
